


dark eyed boy with the devil's tongue

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: His Donghyuck, his beautiful brilliant boy. This alpha that trusts him so much he allows Renjun to do this — to have complete and utter control over him. He’s falling into oblivion, burning up not with a biological inevitability but a true heat meant for nothing but his own pleasure.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 233





	dark eyed boy with the devil's tongue

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to twitter peeps for voting on this one!! hope u all enjoy!! and happy birthday to our beautiful boy huang renjun!! <3

Donghyuck is burning up, both figuratively and literally. 

Figuratively because Renjun can see the sheen in his eyes, the kind of dumbstruck sex haze that comes resultant with going into heat. 

Literally because — yeah. He’s going into heat. 

It’s somewhere around six on March 23rd. There’s no leaves on the trees outside and the wind still has a bite to it. Half an hour ago Donghyuck took two pills that he’d bought from one of the girls he played DnD with. Half an hour ago they’d been sitting on the couch together, Renjun playing big spoon (or backpack, really) to Donghyuck. Toying with the strings on his hoodie, snaking his hands under his shirt to lie them flat against his warm stomach. Teasing with his waistband until Donghyuck was wiggling against him, ass pressed firmly against his crotch. 

They were supposed to be  _ waiting _ for the pills to kick in but — waiting was never Renjun’s strong suit. He’s always found delayed gratification a hard concept to grasp — patience not one of his strong suits. 

Especially when it came to Donghyuck.

Neck warm under his mouth. Pushing back against him, sending bolts of arousal through his body. Everything about Donghyuck makes Renjun feel like someone’s set the world alight beneath his feet. Like he can’t stop moving — like he’ll never be able to get enough of him.

He pulls Donghyuck on top of him, one hand worming up his back, the other fisted in his hair. Their hips push together and Donghyuck is hard, rutting against him, near growling. His pup, his alpha. Losing his fucking mind with all his clothes still on — until Renjun realises. Until Donghyuck is panting in his mouth and groaning and the air is thick with his scent and he says:

“I think it’s hitting.”

It hits. It hits like a truck. Donghyuck gasps and doubles over and he’s on fire, he’s wet, eyes rolling, nails digging into Renjun’s arms.

It’s a side effect Renjun hadn’t even considered. Renjun is used to heats. He’s had to suffer through them since he was fifteen — but for Donghyuck it’s something entirely new. His body has never felt like this before — like he’s about to melt and shatter from the sheer heat radiating from inside him. This call in his brain, this siren song. It’s strange and it’s chasing through him like fire on oil and he gasps and begs for Renjun to look after him. To touch him and hold him.

He can’t help but sympathise.

Renjun carries him to bed and strips Donghyuck down. His legs are wobbly and he asks for Renjun again, asks for him to kiss him. Renjun allows it — he sinks into him, just for the now. He indulges Donghyuck because he knows what he’s about to do — to take it all from him.

Donghyuck hits the bed, naked and beautiful. Long legs — Renjun knows what they look like wrapped around his waist. Renjun knows how they look when he fucks them, when his cock slides between Donghyuck’s thighs, slick and wet. He knows every part of him, what makes Donghyuck gasp, all the bumps and bruises, all the scars from his childhood, his smudged birthmarks, his tiny freckles, all the grooves of his ribcage and which of them fit his fingers perfectly. He knows all the stories etched onto his skin — and even still being here with Donghyuck is as brilliant as the first time. 

Or better.

It’s just them, all this knowledge and a blooming warmth in the clusters of heartlines that run between them. It’s the way Donghyuck responds to him — they way his whines fall to the wayside as he simply watches Renjun. Eyes like coal, studded with stars and sparks of the forge. Warmth radiating from his body, the most divine boy he’s ever known. 

“You doing okay?” Renjun asks. Donghyuck’s face is flushed — dark and rosy, his lips parted — and Renjun kneels over him, naked too, his hands massaging the insides of Donghyuck’s thighs as he tries to ease him into what must be a true shock to the system.

“I think I’m going to explode. Renjun,” Donghyuck says. Voice croaking and harsh, like he’s parched. Like he’s run the whole way home just to be here, instead of catching the subway like Renjun knows he did. “Holy shit. How the  _ fuck _ ?”

“It’s okay,” Renjun says. “I’ll look after you.” 

Here is the fall into madness. Where oblivion takes them — where Renjun takes Donghyuck. 

He dips his fingers lower, pressing kisses to the parts of Donghyuck he can reach. His knees. Leaning over to touch his lips to his hip bone, and swipe at the sweat on his skin with the tip of his tongue. The taste is unusual — something sweeter than normal. Donghyuck whines and he draws back, lifting his legs back up against to dance his fingers across the curve of his ass. He’s careful not to touch his cock — knows it’s his job to tease. Knows what he wants, too — he wants to hear Donghyuck beg, wants to hear it spinning in his head, the result of this beautiful haze that’s consuming him. 

It’s so hard for Renjun to resist. Donghyuck’s scent is stupid strong, and it screams at him — tells him to fuck him. Tells him to take him and claim him. He can still smell whiffs of alpha somewhere in there, but it’s all twisted up in the sickly sweetness of his heat. 

Donghyuck whines, again, bucking up off the bed. 

“You wanna touch yourself?”

Donghyuck nods — or makes an approximation of a nod, shaky as it is. He’s quivering, barely able to hold himself back, gasping with every minute movement of Renjun’s fingers, and Renjun smiles at him, mildly amused. 

“You can’t.”

It’s dizzying in a way — a drunkenness that only comes from having utter power over someone, injected straight to his veins like a shot. Donghyuck gasps and shakes but he holds himself together — and god, he looks stunning.

“You want me to touch you?” Renjun asks. He dips his hand down, presses a finger into Donghyuck and then immediately withdraws it, smiling as he drapes the long line of slick that follows across his skin. “Want me to do that, babe?”

“Please,” Donghyuck says. Renjun quirks his lips. 

Being an omega is such a delicious advantage right now. Any alpha would have lost their fucking mind at the sheer smell of the room, all this heady scent of sex and the wanton moans Donghyuck lets out every time his fingers come close to touching him, but to Renjun there's no supernatural temptation. It's the same as it's always been — and he's had plenty of practice resisting Donghyuck.

“Only because you’re pretty,” Renjun says. He slips his fingers inside again, watches the way the tendons on Donghyuck’s neck stand out, the way his hips buck up like he’s fucking against nothing. Renjun plants a hand firmly on his stomach and pushes him back down before he starts to finger him, languid and slow, not making much effort to do anything other than take the edge off what must be a searing desire cutting up all through Donghyuck’s body.

He knows how it is. He knows the all engulfing need, the single minded purpose that consumes him. The way, in the moment, he feels like he’ll do anything just to get something inside of him — the means don’t matter, only the ending does. 

“More, Renjun. More, please.”

Renjun  _ pushes _ on his stomach again, counteracting the arc of his body and sends him a glare. Donghyuck’s slick is leaking all over his hand and he’s so needy — so attentive, responding to every movement Renjun makes with tiny noises. 

“You get more when I think you deserve it, pup,” Renjun says, and — well, that was definitely the right thing to say. Donghyuck snarls — or would have it wasn’t tangled up in a choked, cracked syllable that sounded like Renjun’s name. It makes lust jolt all through him, and Renjun almost gives in — channels the feeling into fucking into Donghyuck harder, almost a punishment for making him break. He revises his earlier thought — because with all the practice he's had it's still hard for him not to give in to Donghyuck.

His Donghyuck, his beautiful brilliant boy. This alpha that trusts him so much he allows Renjun to do this — to have complete and utter control over him. He’s bound and tied and he’s falling into oblivion, burning up not with a biological inevitability but a true heat meant for nothing but their own pleasure.

"Please," Donghyuck says with a gasp. He's so — present. He’s here in Renjun’s bed, beautiful and open, all the lines of his body highlighted in the glow of their bedside lamps. He’s all for Renjun, only ever for Renjun — a part of him in more ways than one. In body, in soul, in the way he breathes and he moves.

They have not claimed each other — and likely never will. Renjun refuses to bite Donghyuck because he’d never let Donghyuck bite him. It’s one of his strongest principles — equality in all things. They aren’t each other’s property. They’re just people — biology, roles, presentations be damned.

It was one of the first things he’d told himself, one of the first things he’d learned — but much harder to enact in person. 

When Renjun is standing at the head of a march it’s easy for him to say he’ll never bow — that omegas were not made to be owned. But when it comes to Donghyuck he falls back on what he’s been conditioned to believe, what he’s been taught so many times — that they were not each other’s unless they were claimed. That it’s what you’re supposed to do when you’re in love.

It’s stupid, because Renjun knows it’s needless. They’re soul mates — soul bounded. Their hearts beat together. They’re made for each other. Simple as that. 

He doesn’t need a bite on his neck to prove it. The evidence is right here.    
  


The prick of the heat at his skin, the want that echoes through him. Donghyuck is in his head, and these feelings are not his own — but they’re so familiar that Renjun has to stop for a second and take a breath to not fall into them. It’s so heady, so very Donghyuck. This singing desire that he wants to smother himself in.

“I love you,” Renjun says.

It’s a heartbeat between them. A breath. Donghyuck’s eyes on his, his lips parted so slightly. 

“I love you, too.”

And it all seems to fall into place.

Renjun withdraws his fingers, now coated in a sheen of slick. He envies that Donghyuck doesn't have to deal with slick on a daily basis — that he can just pop a pill a few hours in advance if they're going to have sex and he wants to be fucked. There's a difference between the kind of slick produced during a heat and during normal times — accentuated by the fact that Donghyuck is an alpha. It's wetter here — thicker. Undoubtedly tastes like Donghyuck — but he’s not here for that.

"How's it feel," Renjun asks. Donghyuck shudders, squirming beneath his palm, and Renjun digs the tips of his fingers into his stomach, begging for the answer.

"I need you," Donghyuck says. Of course.

"How bad?"

"Renjun," Donghyuck whines. His cock looks mouthwatering, just lying there, waiting to be touched, though Renjun has other ideas. He slips his fingers back inside and goes back to fucking Donghyuck, fascinated with the way he twists and near thrashes at the contact.

"Renjun, please. Please Renjun. More, I need more. So much more."

"You'll get it when you earn it," Renjun says.

The look he receives is like a bolt of lust — pure and unbridled, breaking within him and causing him to almost lose control. Donghyuck stares him down — hands balling into fists, completely helpless, completely consumed. It's empathy and understanding and a memory, an echo. Renjun knows how he feels. He knows how much Donghyuck wants.

He knows how much he can give him. How much he can take. Donghyuck is like iron — he bends, but he never breaks. Renjun can push him and push him but he knows his limits — by sense alone he knows he’s okay. And yet — Donghyuck is so. So impossible. So his, so fucking his. He runs the tips of his fingers — the ones that aren’t buried inside Donghyuck’s ass — along the line of his cock and Donghyuck arches up into it, hisses. 

_ More _ .

“More of what?” Renjun asks.

_ You. _

“Speak.”

“I need you so much,” 

There it is. So wonderful. An explosion of molten heat in Renjun’s gut, arousal sharpened like the edge of a blade. His boy needs him. How can he say no?

He knows Donghyuck hears it, something in the echoes of his mind, somewhere between his tangled thoughts and the haze of the heat. He hears Renjun agree, and he knows. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Renjun asks.

_ Please _ .

He lets the thought sink through him, a leaf falling through still water. A moment of calm, despite the fact that outside the world is on fire. Everything is on fire, heat surrounding him. He withdraws his fingers again and uses Donghyuck’s slick to coat his cock, shuffling up the bed and pulling his legs up with him.

“C’mon Hyuckie,” Renjun says. “Answer me.”

"Fuck me, please. I need your cock. Oh my god. I need you so badly."

It's like music — it's golden, words heavy and thick. Donghyuck's long legs spread wide, his slick leaking everywhere. Every part of him screams for Renjun to take him, and he allows it.

He pushes into Donghyuck, sinks into the slick warmth of him. Donghyuck's heat seems to engulf him, and Renjun barely has the head of his cock fitted inside him before Donghyuck is begging for more. Begging to be taken, to be fucked, to be filled up until there's nothing left. 

He has a moment to wonder if this is how it feels for Donghyuck to fuck him when he's in heat. This insane burning up all around him, the thickness of his scent. They way he never wants to leave here, like he's in the heart of a volcano and he's ready to drown.

It's only a moment. Donghyuck asks — Renjun gives. He moans, rocking into him, wet slick and tight heat. Donghyuck's head is thrown back and his bottom lip is caught between his teeth, an effort to suppress the hiccuping gasps that accompany every movement of Renjun's hips. Good God, it's something. It's incredible — having Donghyuck like this. Fucking him, using him.

Renjun fucks into him — slow strokes, savouring the way he looks sinking into Donghyuck's body, the way Donghyuck looks stretched around his cock. It's so good, so beautiful — Donghyuck asks for more. Harder.

"You want more, pup?"

"Please fuck me."

Again, a plea. Asking for Renjun, begging for him. Hands twitching towards his cock then withdrawing. 

"Only because you're a good pup," Renjun says — and he fucks him. He knows what he likes — knows how it feels during heat. It's never fast enough or big enough and you need more and more, you need to be smothered, need to be filled. Want to be buried alive and fucked until you're raw and spent — and then more. He knows and he gives — he can't ever resist.

There's the tease, there's these rules he places on Donghyuck, but they hardly mean anything because the truth of the matter is that Renjun can't resist. He can't resist fucking him like this — spreading him open with his hands while he fucks into him. Giving into Donghyuck's pleas, milking every last sound from his throat.

He takes Donghyuck's cock in his hand and he pumps at him — he jerks him off while he fucks him — abandons him and tells him to do it himself while he leans over to kiss him. He fucks into Donghyuck with all the vigour he can muster, the slap of skin on skin, their kisses broken by pants and whispers, by Donghyuck asking for more. He's almost folded in two, all that yoga truly doing him good with how far back his legs are. Renjun pants into his mouth and he feels Donghyuck slip away from him, piece by piece. 

The all consuming burn of the heat, the way his thoughts turn to simple urges as he approaches the precipice. Something primal, something base. To fuck — to be bred. Oh, Renjun knows this well, and it takes a slow second to realise they're Donghyuck's thoughts, sharpened by their bond.

"You want to come?" Renjun asks, and Donghyuck's hand between them speeds up, pushing at Renjun where he growls into his mouth.

"Please," Donghyuck says. 

"Do it."

.

It's not a suggestion. There's no room for anything except the most obvious interpretation. Donghyuck's breath stuttering, him panting into Renjun's mouth. Renjun comes first — is completely blindsided by it, like a tsunami crashing across his head. Light breaking behind his eyes, his thrusts erratic as he spills inside Donghyuck. Each spurt hitting him in waves, heat and pleasure and want and all these reminders that this boy is his. Forever and always — his.

He's coming down, he's fucking so shallowly — and that's when Donghyuck comes. He clamps down on him and comes all over his hand and his stomach — a thick load that paints his skin in white splotches, that he leaves sitting on the surface as he collapses, cursing. Renjun pulls out with a wet slide and he stops holding himself up — he falls into Donghyuck, too.

"You're lying in my cum," Donghyuck says. Renjun waves a hand dismissively. He's tired. Fucked out, like it was him that was just in heat — not Donghyuck. He doesn't care. Clean up is a problem for the Renjun a few minutes in the future. Current Renjun is soaked in sweat and slick and doesn't give a fuck. He's leaking everywhere, but it's okay.

It's all okay.

After they do clean up — change the sheets, wash themselves up — they sit at the table together. Donghyuck sings happy birthday and acts like he's some stadium pop star and Renjun wishes he could strangle him. Donghyuck brings out the ice cream cake he'd bought him — feeds him one spoonful before Renjun threatens him with bodily harm for the twentieth time in as many minutes. There's kisses and I love yous exchanged and it all boils down to this.

It all boils down to that they're okay. He can have Donghyuck every way he likes — it doesn't matter. In heat, out if it. In their bed or somewhere else, Christmas or his own damn birthday. 

Renjun presses a kiss to Donghyuck's lips — now frozen from the ice cream, such a stark contrast to the heat he'd been through before. 

He presses a kiss to his lips and Donghyuck smirks at him, smug and self assured, warm and aglow, fucked out, tired — so beautifully his.

"Happy birthday," Donghyuck says. "Let's celebrate a hundred more?"

"Dunno if I could put up with you for a hundred more years," Renjun says.

"Too bad. Soul bond says we're stuck together."

Another peck. Renjun sticks his finger in the ice cream and smears it across Donghyuck's cheek

"Think I can take the universe to court? Get it severed?"

"You could try," Donghyuck says. He laughs, melodious, beautiful, sweet as bells, hot as a bonfire on a midsummer's night. 

His boy, his beautiful boy. Sticky fingers, clutching his heart. 

Nothing will ever be sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dongrenle)/[cc](https://curiouscat.me/goldhorn)


End file.
